


Juanito y Pepito: Una historia de amor

by Ayekis



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Juapito, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayekis/pseuds/Ayekis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esta es la introducción y continuación de la historia de amor entre Juanito, el seme más seme de la tierra y Pepito, que es tan uke que casi es una planta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bienvenidos al comienzo de esta miniserie!  
> Espero que sigan las aventuras de Juanito y Pepito ;)

Esta es la historia de 2 jóvenes y apuestos muchachos que a pesar de sus diferencias logran encontrarse y ser… bueno, felices altiro no, porque primero uno se va a resistir hasta que el hombre serio, misterioso y depresivo de la relación se le tire encima y lo viole un poquito.

Pero partamos primero describiendo a nuestros protagonistas:  
Pepito es un alegre actor y cantante que dedica su tiempo libre a nadar (solo de forma libre) y jugar basketball. Es también un poco tímido, pero es expresivo cuando esta cerca de quien ama.  
Físicamente no es muy alto y puede o no tener el pelo rosado….

Juanito, es un escritor de novelas pornográficas, con un claro trastorno obsesivo/posesivo, que no muestra sus emociones ni habla mucho a menos que se trate de Pepito. Sus aficiones son cantar canciones con alto contenido erótico, la natación y acosar jovencitos inocentes.  
Su aspecto es varonil, con una altura que ronda los 3 metros y medio y una cara inexpresiva impresionante.

Como podrán notar, ambos se conocieron por su inmenso gusto por usar trajes de baño ajustadísimos y nadar sin ningún sentido más que el mostrarse semi desnudos y mojados.

Y así nació una atracción explosiva en donde Juanito rápidamente acorralo a Pepito en los camarines y empezó a tocarlo de forma inapropiada, pero Pepito en vez de denunciarlo, solo se limito hacer como que no quería, pero evidentemente si quería, porque su cuerpo reaccionaba de una forma muy positiva al sobajeo que aquel hombre desconocido le proporcionaba.

Luego de ese caliente episodio, nuestro ya no tan inocente Pepito se vio envuelto en un correteo constante para salvar sus partes de las manos acosadoras de Juanito.

Todo mientras de fondo ocurrían inexplicables partidos de basketball con gente a la que le salen rayos por los ojos, padres actores que jamás serán abuelos, porque sus dos hijos chutean para el otro lado… y una editorial de manga donde todos se meten con todos.

¿Y al final? Obviamente Pepito entrega su corazón, no sin antes haber entregado cada parte y orificio de su cuerpo =)


	2. Episodio 1

En el capitulo anterior, conocimos a nuestros carismáticos personajes principales, pero es tiempo de ampliar el universo y conocer a quienes harán esta historia mas entretenida.

Repasemos, primero tenemos a Juanito, nuestro serio y sexy escritor que hará todo lo posible para que Pepito sea suyo.

Juanito: Eso incluye miradas misteriosas, tocaciones inapropiadas y acoso psicópata

Y tenemos a nuestro dulce Pepito, que aunque es un chico popular, también es muy tímido y vergonzoso, especialmente cuando tiene la mano de otro hombre dentro sus pantalones.

Pepito: Pero me resistiré, porque es mas rico cuando me dan duro contra el muro…

Y dentro de quienes serán testigos de esta romántica historia, tenemos a Pedro Sebastián Xavier, el elegante y ambiguo mayordomo de Juanito que esta dispuesto a hacer todo lo que su amo le pida.

Pedro Sebastian Xavier: Y cuando digo todo, es todo papito…

A diferencia de el, existen personas que harán todo lo posible por interponerse en el camino del verdadero amor, como Artemio, amigo de la infancia de Pepito y youtuber en decadencia con inclinación al exhibicionismo y a usar boxers semi trasparentes.

Artemio: Es mi opción si quiero andar mostrando mis partes! En especial a Pepito…

Y no podía faltar Bailaquebailame, la hermanastra de Juanito que lo ama con locura incestuosa y no descansara hasta poseerlo.

Bailaquebailame: A pesar de la evidencia que dice a Juanito le gusta el paquetito, yo lo seguiré intentando!

Y ahora que sabemos quienes son, empezaremos con la historia…

Es un día soleado y Pepito se dirige a la piscina ubicada en el campus de la universidad, sin saber que esa decisión cambiaria su vida para siempre…

Pepito: Después de un estresante día de grabaciones, no hay nada mejor que sentir el agua fría sobre mi cuerpo…

Así que Pepito, se cambio ropa y entro al agua.

Juanito: Quien será ese joven con cara de uke y aspecto violable?

Pensó Juanito mientras se lamía los labios

Bailaquebailame: A quien estas mirando Juanito? Tú solo debes verme a mí!

Juanito la ignoro porque había decidido descubrir la identidad del misterioso muchacho.

Mientras que Pepito no se daba cuenta de que había una mirada intensa dirigida hacia el, pensaba en lo que había ocurrido esa mañana con Artemio.

Pepito: ¿Por que me habrá enviado esa foto? Dejaba muy poco a la imaginación… será que yo… ¿le gusto?

Eso pensaba nuestro protagonista mientras se dirigía a los camarines a cambiarse, cuando de pronto choco con alguien

Pepito: Oh! Lo siento… no me fije…

Juanito: Esta bien… me agrado chocar contigo… ¿Vas a cambiarte?

Pepito: Eh? Uh… si…

Juanito: Te acompaño. Ese traje de baño se ve difícil de sacar y puede que necesites ayuda 

Y resulto que efectivamente necesito una mano para solucionar cierto problema.

Pepito: uhmmmm… ahí noooooo….. ahhhhhhh

 

Escenas del próximo capitulo

Pedro Sebastian Xavier: Espero con ansias que mi amo me castigue y se descargue conmigo! (Y espero tener diálogos la próxima semana…)

Bailaquebailame: Jo Jo Jo!!! (como Kodachi, no como el viejito pascuero) Juanito será solo mío!!

Juanito: Juro que esto nunca me había pasado…

Pepito: Es normal, a muchos hombres le pasa…

Artemio: No entiendo nada!!!


	3. Episodio 2

En el capitulo anterior, nos enteramos de lo suelto de cuerpo que es Pepito y lo coshino que es Juanito. Además, supimos que Artemio quiere conquistar a su amigo, pero no sabe que ya tiene competencia

Artemio: Lo admiro desde pequeño y aunque también es mi rival, LE AMO!

En otro lugar encontramos a Pepito que no podía entender como se había entregado así con un extraño

Pepito: No puedo entender como me entregue así con un extraño!

Pero con solo recordar esos momentos de pasión su sangre empezaba a hervir como nunca lo había hecho.

Pepito: Me gustaría verlo otra vez, pero tal vez tomar las cosas con más calma…

No sabía que Juanito pensaba exactamente lo contrario…

Juanito: Estoy seguro que nos encontraremos otra vez y haré lo que sea para que me pertenezca solo a mi. Y para eso necesito practicar algunas cosas… Pedro Sebastian Xavier!!

El extravagante y refinado mayordomo estaba ansioso de acudir al llamado de su amo

Pedro Sebastian Xavier: Sus Deseos son mis placeres… ejem… digo órdenes! 

Y eran literalmente órdenes, porque Pedro Sebastian es un demonio y había firmado un pacto con Juanito que lo obligaba a obedecer.

Juanito: Necesito hacerte algunas cosas mi fiel sirviente

Pedro Sebastian Xavier: Quiere más inspiración para su libro 50 sombras de Juanito?

Juanito: Mas tarde, ahora quiero probar algo nuevo

Pedro Sebastian Xavier: Ohhhhhh!!!

Mientras La Rosa Negra, bailaquebailame, gracias a sus poderes lunares (tiene 3 en la espalda) había ubicado el paradero del sucio hombre que le estaba quitando a su medio hermano, así que fue a enfrentarlo (y envenenarlo si es posible).

Bailaquebailame: Jo Jo Jo!!! No permitiré que nadie me lo quite!! 

Pero cuando se iba a acercar vio que el indigno muchacho hablaba con otro hombre y sonreía sonrojado, por lo que espero que se separaran e ideo un nuevo plan de ataque.

Bailaquebailame: Tú, Plebeyo! 

Artemio se extraño de que una mujer evidentemente perturbada le hablara de la nada

Bailaquebailame: Que relación tienes con ese joven? 

Artemio: eh? El es mi… amigo… *-*

Contesto Artemio sonrojándose 

Bailaquebailame: Pero veo que te interesa como mas que eso… ¿que te parece si te propongo un trato?

Artemio no tenía nada que perder, así que acepto con gusto la propuesta de aquella desquiciada.

A solo metros de ahí, Pepito aun pensaba en lo que su amigo le había dicho

Pepito: Así que es cierto que yo le gusto, pero no se que hacer! Lo quiero como amigo, pero no me provoca las cosas que aquel extraño me hizo sentir…

Nuestro Uke empezó a fantasear y nunca escucho la risa histérica ni vio los pétalos negros disolverse en el viento…

 

Escenas del próximo capitulo

¿Cuál será la nueva técnica de Juanito? ¿Y que tipo de poderes demoníacos de sumisión tiene Pedro Sebastian Xavier?

Pedro Sebastian Xavier: Creo que no podré sentarme en un tiempo (y sigo sin tener mucho dialogo u.u)

Juanito: ¿Donde compro ropa si se supone que mido 3 metros y medio?

Pepito: Algo me dice que estoy en algo así como en un trapecio amoroso

Artemio: ¿Batman o Superman? ¿Que calzoncillo me queda mejor para que Pepito me vea?

Bailaquebailame: ¿Aló? Quiero encargar más pétalos y pintura negra por favor 

Jo jo jooooooooooooooooooo


	4. Episodio 3

En el episodio anterior nuestros protagonistas pensaban en lo que había ocurrido, otros formaron alianza y cierto mayordomo se sacrifico por la causa.

Pedro Sebastian Xavier: Después de varias horas de pasión, creo que su técnica esta completa

Juanito: Así es, ya estoy listo para utilizar mi poder psicopateante y rastrear al sabroso joven de la piscina.

Pedro Sebastian Xavier: Pero mi amo! no prefiere seguir utilizando mis servicios? 

Juanito: Ahora no Pedro Sebastian. A propósito, últimamente no he visto a mi hermana Bailaquebailame y eso es preocupante

Y no sabía cuanta razón tenia, ya que la malvada mujer cuyo nombre rima, estaba junto a Artemio planeando como deshacerse de Pepito.

Bailaquebailame: Jo jo jo Juro por la Macarena que me desharé de ese estorbo… y tu mi querido cómplice te encargaras de tu parte del trato

Artemio:….

Artemio no contesto, porque tenía ciertas dudas acerca de la sanidad mental de esa mujer y en verdad no quería dañar a quien mas quería en el mundo, que era Pepito.

\--  
Mientras, nuestro inocente personaje principal llegaba a una reunión de trabajo, donde conocería quien seria el escritor de la nueva película que protagonizaria.

Pepito: Estoy emocionado, porque es un famoso escritor, aunque dicen que es un poco extravagante…

Abrió la puerta de la sala de reuniones y ahí sentado y solo se encontraba el hombre con el que había tenido mas de algún sueño últimamente.

Pepito: ehhhh!!

Juanito sonrió descaradamente al ver la cara de sorpresa de Pepito y humedeció sus labios casi saboreando lo que sabia pasaría después.

Juanito: Es un placer conocerte Pepito, estoy seguro de que nos llevaremos bien

Dijo Juanito tomando firmemente la mano del joven, que aun no salía de su asombro

Pepito: ehmmm si! Por supuesto

Pepito se sonrojo y por su mente paso el fogoso episodio de hace unos días y su piernas cedieron haciendo que Juanito lo tomara por la cintura y lo acercara hacia el.

Juanito: uhmm… cuidado, no quiero que vayas a lastimarte

Pepito no podía controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo teniendo a aquel atractivo hombre apretandolo contra el.

Juanito: Ahora que ya nos conocemos formalmente, que te parece si tu… y yo…

Susurro Juanito al oído de Pepito mientras lo tomaba de la cadera y lo acercaba más hacia su cuerpo

Pepito: Pero alguien puede vernos! 

Casi gimió el joven al sentir de cerca el interés del otro hombre…

Juanito: Quiero hacerte…

La puerta se abrió de golpe y entro una furiosa y peligrosa Bailaquebailame

Bailaquebailame: Juanito! Como te atreves a hacerme esto!!

Pepito: Que esta sucediendo!!

Bailaquebailame: Tú, escuincle del demonio, aléjate de mi hombre!!

La pérfida mujer se abalanzó contra Pepito dispuesta a acabar con el y lo empujo contra la ventana que estaba abierta provocando que nuestro héroe… cayera…

 

Escenas del próximo capitulo

Juanito: No puedo creer que esto haya pasado…

Bailaquebailame: Ya no pueden hacer nada!! 

Pedro Sebastian Xavier: Estamos aquí… todos reunidos para….


	5. Episodio 4

En el capitulo anterior, fuimos testigos de cómo la malvada Bailaquebailame interrumpió lo que pudo haber sido la escena yaoi mas explicita y sucia de la historia y como si fuera poco empujo a nuestro Pepito por la ventana.  
Afortunadamente, se encontraban en el primer piso, sin embargo, tuvo resultados catastróficos…

Pepito: ¿Quién soy? ¿Dónde estoy?

Así es, Pepito perdió la memoria producto del golpe en la cabeza

Pepito: No siento las piernas!

Y al parecer ha quedado… LISIADO!

Mientras Juanito salia de la habitación para ir a ver que sucedió con su uke y la loquita se escabullía de la escena, Artemio en modo ninja recogió del suelo a Pepito, lo subió a un auto y se lo llevo.

Artemio: Descuida Pepito, he venido a salvarte

Pepito: Pero quien eres? No puedo recordad nada!

Artemio: Soy Artemio, tu novio de toda la vida

Artemio quien había estado preocupado por lo que haría Bailaquebailame, la había seguido y cuando vio lo que paso, decidió aprovechar la oportunidad.

Artemio: Y no te preocupes, yo te cuidare y haré que te sientas muy bien

Diciendo eso, lo llevo a su casa y cuando lo dejo en la cama y sin perder mas tiempo lo beso apasionadamente deslizando su legua dentro de la boca del otro chico mientras con sus manos empezaba a recorrer su cuerpo.

Ejem… Si. Estaba manoseando a alguien recién accidentado y sin memoria.

Artemio no podía controlar su deseo, porque esta podría ser la única oportunidad que tendría y debía aprovecharla al máximo, por lo que siguió su exploración.

Todavía fuera del edificio y sin entender lo que había pasado, Juanito se preguntaba donde podría estar Pepito.

Pedro Sebastian Xavier: Mi amor! Cof cof… digo, mi amo!!

Juanito: Pedro Sebástian??

Pedro Sebástian Xavier: Estaba en el auto cuando vi algo sospechoso y decidí seguir a un joven que cayo de la ventana y a un hombre que lo recogió.

Juanito: Y sabes donde están ahora?

Pedro Sebástian Xavier: Así es mi amo!

Juanito: ohhh podría tomarte aquí mismo, pero debo rescatar a Pepito

El mayordomo visiblemente decepcionado, lo condujo hasta la casa de Artemio. Sin darse cuenta que a su vez a él también lo estaban siguiendo.

Bailaquebailame: Jo jo jo! Creo que debo terminar mi trabajo…

Al interior de la habitación, las cosas estaban poniéndose mas intensas, porque Pepito no sentía sus piernas, pero si sentía cierta parte de su anatomía que estaba reaccionando a pesar de tener la sensación de que algo faltaba…

Pepito: ehmmm… Artemio, creo que deberíamos parar…

Artemio no lo escucho y continuo su recorrido por el cuello del joven, mientras su manos desgarraban su camisa para poder lamer su torso y continuar bajando hasta llegar a su pantalón… esa era la ultima barrera para llegar a su objetivo, así que lentamente desabrocho el botón….

Juanito: QUITALE TUS MANOS DE ENCIMA!!

Al escucharlo, el corazón de Pepito se acelero, aún sin saber por qué, pero algo dentro de él recordaba esa voz.

Artemio: ¿Que haces aquí? No dejare que nos interrumpas!

Juanito: Pedro Sebástian Xavier!!

Con la velocidad de un demonio, el sirviente agarro a quien le ordenaba su amo y se lo llevo del lugar.

Juanito se acerco al muchacho y con una sincera sonrisa estiro su mano para que la tomara y Pepito sin dudarlo la acepto sabiendo que era con él con quien debía estar.

Bailaquebailame: ¡¡Maldito lisiado escuincle baboso, deja a mi Juanito!!

 

Escenas del Próximo capitulo

Pedro Sebástian Xavier: uhm… no esta tan mal este Artemio…

Artemio: Por que este tipo me mira así? … :s

Bailaquebailame: ¿Puedo empujar a alguien más por la ventana? *-*

Juanito: Es un milagro!!

Pepito: Es el milagro del amor (8)


	6. Especial de Navidad

Especial de Navidad de Juapito

Jo Jo Jo~~

En un ambiente festivo, lleno de nieve y buenos deseos, encontramos a Pepito muy emocionado, porque esta será la primera navidad que pase junto a su querido Juanito y espera que sea especial.

Pepito: Quiero que todo sea perfecto, pero no se que regalarle!

Pepito recorrió todas las tiendas buscando ese regalo único, pero no encontraba nada que representara cuanto lo amaba, así que empezó a preocuparse.

Pepito: ¿Que haré? ¿Que podría darle que lo haga feliz?

 

En otro lugar Pedro Sebastian Xavier, se sentía triste, porque no compartiría esa noche con Juanito… pero no podía quejarse, ya que su amo le había dado un regalo que lo mantendría ocupado un buen tiempo.

Artemio: uhhmmmarghhhhhhhh

El pobre Artemio estaba amordazado y amarrado a la cama del demoníaco mayordomo

Pedro Sebastian: Veamos… ¿que podría hacer con este suculento jovencito? ¿Como podría castigarte pequeño Artemio? Tal vez podría devorarte lentamente…

Susurro Pedro Sebastian mientras recorría con la mirada a su indefensa presa y se imaginaba todas las cosas que iba a hacerle.

Pedro Sebastian: Creo que te sacare la mordaza… quiero escucharte gritar.

 

Muy lejos de ahí, encontramos a la rosa negra que ya estaba disfrutando de su navidad

Bailaquebailame: Jo Jo Jo ~ Me gusta tanto tenerte entre mis brazos, mi amado Juanito… Siento que este es el comienzo de nuestra vida juntos, sin que nadie se interponga…

Enfermero: Bailaquebailame, es hora de que vuelvas a tu habitación

Bailaquebailame: Oh, claro que si joven. Juanito y yo iremos a dormir, porque somos una hermosa pareja! Jo jo jojojojojojojoojojoojojojojojo….

El sonido de su risa puede escucharse hasta fuera del manicomio donde ahora esta encerrada.

Pepito: ¿Que paso? Sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda…

Pepito ya estaba en su casa esperando a Juanito, y estaba nervioso, porque no sabía si su regalo seria suficiente para aquel hombre que le quitaba la respiración.

Pepito: Espero que le guste

(golpe de puerta)

Juanito: Feliz navidad Pepito -Saludo nuestro seme, con una sonrisa encantadora

Juanito: Te traje este tremendo.. paquete… de regalo. 

Pepito se sonrojo, porque su mente mal pensada imagino otro tipo de cosas.

Pepito: Adelante por favor, preparé una cena romántica para comer antes de entregarnos… nuestros regalos.

Ambos se dirigieron al comedor y despues de cenar empezaron con la entrega de obsequios.

Juanito: Ábrelo, creo que te gustara

Pepito abrió la cinta que unía su regalo y dentro venia una hermosa y suave bufanda de un rico color burdeo.

Pepito: Muchas gracias, es hermosa!

Dijo Pepito mientras probaba la bufanda sobre su cuello

Juanito: Cada vez que la uses, será como si yo estuviera acariciándote

Pepito volvió a sonrojarse haciendo juego con su nueva prenda

Pepito: Yo también te tengo un regalo

Nuestro uke saco de su bolsillo un sobre y se lo entrego a Juanito.

Juanito: uhm?? Son… ¿cupones?

Pepito: Si, cada uno representan las cosas que puedes hacerme

Juanito empezó a revisarlos y vio que cada uno tenía detalladas posiciones, ciertos accesorios y algunos juegos de rol.

Juanito: ohhh, creo que podríamos partir ahora mismo con ese que menciona amarras y salsa de chocolate…

Diciendo eso, tiro de la bufanda para acercar a Pepito hacia el y poder besarlo apasionadamente.

Juanito: Vamos a la habitación, que quiero empezar a desenvolverte ;)

Y así nuestra pareja tuvo su celebración y su noche muy muy buena….

 

Owari~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y con este especial se termina la historia de Juapito. Me demore como 1000 años en subirlo, pero en fin...  
> Gracias por su lectura!


	7. Segunda Temporada

La ultima vez que supimos de Juanito, este uso sus fluidos mágicos para curar la invalidez, amnesia y azúcar en la sangre de Pepito. Mientras que Bailaquebailame había estado dispuesta a todo para deshacerse de nuestro protagonista, no lo había logrado, porque alguien de su pasado había llegado a detenerla antes de que hiciera algo irreversible y había hecho que la encerraran en una clínica con paredes acolchadas y chalequitos raros.

También dejamos al moralmente ambiguo Artemio en los sádicos brazos de Pedro Sebastian Xavier, sin embargo no fue capaz de resistir tanto placer provocado por los embistes del demonio y quedo en un estado de suspensión inanimada, hasta nuevo aviso. 

Luego de eso, la pareja yaoi mas yaoi de la vida, celebro una navidad, llena de paquetes, bufandas y cupones vale por sexo salvaje sin restricciones a menos que quieras usar el extintor-de-incendio-porque-eso-duele-así-que-no! Cof cof Digo, pasaron una dulce navidad!

Y que ha pasado desde entonces? 

Bueno, Pepito fue el protagonista de “Gravitacion” una pelicula espacial que narra el drama de estar en una nave rodeando la tierra mientras todos sus compañeros astronautas tratan de ponerselo de las formas mas creativas y audaces. Un éxito de taquilla que hizo que su escritor Juanito consiguiera el dedo largo y profundo de oro, un premio de la academia especializado en tramas sin sentido, pero con alto contenido explicito.  
Así que ambos estaban felices con su carrera.

Pedro Sebastian Xavier seguía siendo fiel a su amo, y estaba contento ya que se le permitía mirar cada vez que Juanito con sus 3 metros y medio, sometía al pequeño y delicado Pepito. Ademas, había encontrado un demonio del tipo Municipal que había despertado su interés y eso lo tenia muy caaaaa riñoso con su amo.

Bailaquebailame estaba en terapia para curar su incestuoso, obsesivo, psicópata y casi mortal amor y estaba progresando, aunque a veces seguía teniendo episodios neuróticos donde clamaba por su Juanito, pero lo que ella no sabia es que el amor la estaba esperando y pronto se encontraría con quien no solo la salvo, si no con quien tendrá los encuentros mas ardientes y lesbico de su vida... y disfrutara cada segundo... y eso es una PROMESA... FINAL!

Ahora llegamos al presente, y eso nos trae a la humilde mansión de 4 pisos recubierta de mármol y con helipuerto de Juanito a donde esta a punto de entrar nuestro uke favorito.  
Pepito había visitado la mansión de su novio, pero solo conocía de cerca la mesa de la cocina, la mesa del comedor, el suelo del living, la puerta de entrada y ocasionalmente la cama, ya que siempre Juanito lo tomaba contra alguna superficie dura, así que su perspectiva era bien limitada.

Y hoy por su puesto no era la excepción, ya que al momento de entrar a la residencia, Juanito lo había besado apasionadamente y había empezado a tratar de desabrochar el pantalón de su pareja, pero esta vez Pepito quería ir mas lento y disfrutar mas de la anatomía perfecta de Juanito recorriendo con su boca cada rincón de su cuerpo y deslizar sus manos por ese poderoso y enorme... cuello y apretar esas deliciosas... piernas... como había fantaseado tantas veces y fue en ese instante en que se fijo en una puerta que tenia un disimulado símbolo gigante de NO ENTRAR y eso pico su curiosidad, deteniendo las manos de Juanito que ya estaban dentro de el... de el pantalón.

Pepito le pregunto que había ahí adentro y Juanito miro hacia donde apuntaba su pareja y con una actitud reacia y un tanto extraña, suspiro resignado y le dijo: "creo que es tiempo de que conozcas mi secreto... Tengo ciertos gustos un tanto particulares de los que no te había contado" 

Diciendo eso, se dirigió hacia la puerta, saco una llave de su bolsillo y lentamente la abrió.

Pepito no estaba preparado para lo que había en esa habitación, así que salio corriendo tratando de huir de ese lugar, sin mirar hacia donde iba lo que provocó que no viera el automóvil que se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia el, hasta cuando ya era demasiado tarde para evitarlo.  
Y lo último que escucho nuestro Uke antes de sumergirse en la oscuridad fue el grito desgarrador de su amado.

\----------------------------

Pepito abrió los ojos y miro a su alrededor encontrándose en un lugar que no reconoció, así que un poco desorientado empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo y al pasar frente a un ventanal se vio a si mismo, pero con su apariencia de cuando tenia 15 años.

A lo lejos se escucho el grito de niñita de Pepito.

En el quizás próximo capitulo...

-Pepito se reencuentra con su cuerpo adolescente y empieza a sentir todo por primera vez.  
-El pasado de Bailaquebailame y una misteriosa mujer del doblaje es revelado!  
-Pedro Sebastian Xavier, un demonio libre y desatado hará de las suyas en el pasado y...  
-Juanito revivira el episodio que lo hizo ser asi de guekereke... el encuentro con su MAESTRO J.A Salváteh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que creen que vio Pepito en esa habitación?  
> Dejen sus teorías!!


End file.
